(1) Field of the Invention
Method for checking the quality of data transmission between a read/write device (SLG) and at least one mobile data memory (MDS), and read/write device (SLG) and mobile data memory (MDS) for using the method
The invention relates to a method for checking data transmission between at least one read/write device (SLG) and at least one mobile data memory (MDS), in particular in an identification system having at least one mobile data memory (MDS) which is fitted to objects and is intended to detect object-related state and/or process data, for example in a system for dispatching, transporting and/or manufacturing the individual objects. The invention also relates to a read/write device (SLG) and to a mobile data memory (MDS) for using the method.
(2) Description of the Related Art
High-speed data transmissions between read/write devices (SLG) and mobile data memories (MDS) are known as the prior art in industrial non-contacting identification technology. The respective PTT radio regulations must be complied with as regards the frequency, field strength, modulation bandwidth, interference emissions, interference influences etc. of the air interfaces which occur in this case. When there are additional electromagnetic sources, data transmission between the read/write devices (SLG) and the mobile data memories (MDS) may be subject to interference in the air interface. The data transmission reliability is also influenced and possibly impaired by location-related conditions and environment data, for example the distance between the read/write device (SLG) and the mobile data memory (MDS), the travel speed of the mobile data memory (MDS), the ambient temperature etc.